


Itchy

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: They face a little mishap off-world.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Itchy

A curse cuts through the air. After a short pause, the grumpy order follows, “Carter, get over here!”

“Yes, sir!” She switches on her flashlight. “Where are you?”

“Behind the shrubs.”

Furrowing her brows, she rounds a group of thorny bushes and finds him standing in an ocean of midnight-blue flowers, pants pooled around his ankles. An angry rash covers his legs.

Biting back a grin, she says from a safe distance, “Daniel warned you about these flowers… sir.”

“I know!” he growls and squirms. “I just… you know.” She starts to giggle. “Carter! Not funny! It’s itching like hell!”

**Author's Note:**

> There should have been an episode about all the little mishaps they had off-world.


End file.
